


Eager

by OfAllTheStarsAligned



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BRIEFLY AGAIN, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gerome, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Inigo, also briefly - Freeform, briefly, geromes loud during sex bye, kinda? I guess, not really - Freeform, these two are soft even when they are rough, this is so self indulgent, yeah you heard me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAllTheStarsAligned/pseuds/OfAllTheStarsAligned
Summary: Inigo and Gerome loved each other dearly; what better way to show each other that than to fuck each other all night long?





	Eager

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to this very self indulgent fic. 
> 
> for reference/if anyone cares; this is chrom!inigo and frederick!gerome

Inigo pressed feather-light kisses to Gerome’s skin, going down his jaw and to his neck. He felt Gerome’s hums of appreciation, rather than heard. Gerome’s hot breath warmed his skin as it came out in desperate pants.

 

Gerome has always adored it when Inigo kissed his neck. Especially if those kisses progressed into the dancer leaving a multitude of hickeys and bite marks on his neck and leading to his shoulders. 

 

“I-Inigo, I-I…,” Gerome whined quietly.

 

“Mmm, you’re always so needy, babe,” Inigo whispered as he sat up straighter and pulled Gerome into a deep kiss.

 

Threading his fingers into Gerome’s hair, Inigo tugged lightly at the brown locks to encourage more moans from Gerome. He didn’t have to try hard before Gerome started to moan into the kiss, his bed creaking lightly as he leaned forward to wrap his arms around Inigo.

 

Gerome was always more vocal when they were intimate and quite frankly, Inigo didn’t mind that. He loved it, in fact. He loved knowing he made the secluded wyvern knight happy. He didn’t know what it was about intimacy that made Gerome come out of his shell, but he’s glad that for whatever reason, it did.

 

An increasingly loud whine drew him out of his reverie. Inigo pulled away slightly and peppered kisses across Gerome’s face; a silent apology for getting distracted. He lightly ran his hands down Gerome’s bare sides, moving inwards to lightly drag his fingers across Gerome’s abs, causing said man to shiver.

 

“Gods, you’re so sexy,” Inigo mumbled against Gerome’s lips as slowly moved his forefinger against the growing bulge in Gerome’s pants, causing a slight gasp, followed by a breathy moan, to be released from the latter.

 

The kiss lingered for a moment before Inigo pulled away and leaned into Gerome’s ear. He lightly bit Gerome’s earlobe before pressing soft kisses to the shell of his ear.

 

“I want you on your knees,” Inigo whispered huskily into his ear.

 

Gerome silently obeyed and stood from the bed before kneeling down on the ground. He looked up expectantly at Inigo, his mask long removed to allow Inigo to see his face.

 

Inigo stood up as he said, “You’re so fucking gorgeous, Gerome.”

 

A thoughtful hum vibrated in Gerome’s throat. “Whatever you say.”

 

“You are.”

 

Inigo made quick work of removing his shirt, pants, and smallclothes, not wanting to waste another moment.

 

Seeming to share the sentiment, Gerome moved closer and immediately ran his tongue up Inigo’s dick, from shaft to head, watching his face the whole time.

 

A low moan escaped Inigo’s lips as he sighed, “F-Fuck, Gerome…”

 

“Mmm, that’s what I’m hoping you’ll do,” Gerome said as he placed a gentle kiss to Inigo’s length before taking it in his mouth.

 

Inigo moaned quietly as he watched Gerome begin to bob his head, slowly, but intently.

 

Gerome let his eyes slip close as he took Inigo deeper into his throat, humming in excitement. He pulled back slowly, letting his lips brush the head before going back down again to the base. He repeated the slow process a few more times before picking up his pace.

 

Threading his fingers into Gerome’s dark hair once more, Inigo moaned and gasped quietly. Somehow he always managed to forget how  _ deep _ Gerome could take him.

 

“Gods, you love this, don’t you?” Inigo said and felt Gerome hum again in agreement.

 

The vibrations sent a jolt of pleasure up Inigo’s spine and he slightly tugged at Gerome’s hair.

 

“Your mouth is so fucking good, babe,” Inigo continued to babble. “You’re such a slut, aren’t you? Always dropping to your knees whenever I ask.”

 

Gerome moaned and reached down to move his hand into his own pants before feeling a tug on his head, harsher than before. He let out a whine before Inigo spoke.

 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Inigo sounded, “use your hands on me. No touching yourself.”

 

With a low moan, Gerome continued to bob his head. He ran his hands up and down Inigo’s thighs before getting an idea. He released Inigo’s cock from his mouth with a loud, indecent  **_pop_ ** and pressed a kiss to the shaft before lowering himself ever so slightly.

 

“Gerome…” Inigo sighed at the loss of warmth before gasping as Gerome began to suck and lick his balls.

 

As he focused his mouth on Inigo’s balls, Gerome used his hands to stroke Inigo’s length. He palmed the shaft before he moved his hand up higher and rubbed circles on the head with his thumb. The more he moved the more his hand became soaked with Inigo’s precum.

 

Inigo let out a louder moan before pulling Gerome’s hair, using it to tug Gerome upwards so he could shove his cock back into his warm mouth. He watched as Gerome’s eyes slightly rolled back as the tip his his cock hit the back of Gerome’s throat. Inigo’s length near vibrated from the moan Gerome made.

 

“Oh? You liked that?”

 

A smile formed on Inigo’s face as Gerome moaned again in pleasure and in confirmation. Inigo used Gerome’s hair to guide him forwards and back, urging Gerome’s mouth deeper and faster. He could feel a hot, burning tightness building up in his stomach; the heat matched only by Gerome’s hot mouth. He saw the saliva beginning to run down Gerome’s chin and neck and how he started to move on his own again while Inigo was distracted by his nearing orgasm.

 

“F-Fuck,” Inigo moaned, “mmm, you want it, right Gerome?”

 

Gerome quietly sounded a  _ ‘mhm’ _ as he continued to bob his head, swirling his tongue around the head of Inigo’s cock. He ran his tongue up Inigo’s shaft as he continued to take it down his throat.

 

A moment later, Inigo pushed Gerome’s head down, taking his full length into his mouth. He groaned as he came hard into Gerome’s awaiting mouth and down his throat. 

 

Gerome moaned and took Inigo’s cock as deep as he could down his throat, pressing his nose into Inigo’s dark blue pubic hair. He eagerly swallowed the cum Inigo released down his throat.

 

“Gods, you’re so good at that,” Inigo sighed as Gerome released his dick from his mouth.

 

A hum in thought vibrated in Gerome’s throat. “I’ve had practice,” he said with a slight smirk.

 

Inigo scoffed, but had a smile on his face. He took Gerome’s hand and helped him to his feet before pulling him closer. Inigo slinked his arms around the taller man’s waist, holding him firmly against himself as Gerome wrapped his arms around Inigo’s neck. 

 

“Oh darling, I am ready to ravish you,” Inigo purred as he slowly rubbed a circle into the small of Gerome’s back.

 

In the soft candlelight, Inigo could see the deep blush spread out over Gerome’s face. He had a small smile on his face as he nodded. Inigo released Gerome from the tight embrace and unfasted Gerome’s pants for him, allowing them and his smallclothes to drop to the ground. Once released from Gerome’s clothing, his erection stood flush against his stomach.

 

Inigo loosely wrapped his hand around Gerome’s member, stroking it with slow motions. “Someone’s excited,” he remarked as Gerome’s cock twitched with interest.

 

Gerome let out a low moan as he watched Inigo as he continued to pump his cock loosely and slowly. Inigo swirled his thumb around the head before pulling his hand away, prompting a whine to escape from Gerome’s lips at the loss of stimulation.

 

“Why don’t you get on the bed now, love,” Inigo whispered and pressed a kiss to Gerome’s lips. “I’ll take good care of you.”

 

Gerome planted a kiss of his own to Inigo’s lips before he pulled away. He moved back over to the bed, as Inigo kneeled on the ground to search through his bag. He pulled out a small tin of oil before he rose back to his feet and joined Gerome on the bed.

 

Inigo kneeled behind Gerome on the bed, who was already on his hands and knees, making indents in the mattress. Inigo leaned over and began to press soft kisses down Gerome’s spine.

 

“Are you ready, dear?” Inigo whispered.

 

Gerome let out a small grunt of agreement and spread his legs out a bit further.

 

With a kiss to the small of Gerome’s back, Inigo began slicking his fore and middle fingers with the oil. “Let me know if it hurts,” he said as he pressed one finger into Gerome.

 

Gerome gasped as Inigo’s finger slid into him, causing him to grip the bed sheets tight and let out a low, needy moan. He lowered his upper body to press his face into the sheets as Inigo continued to finger him.

 

“F-Fuck…,” Gerome sighed, “please, please more.”

 

Gerome twisted the sheets tighter and moaned loudly as Inigo inserted another finger. Inigo continued to pull his fingers in and out of Gerome’s hole before beginning to scissor him, the wonderful melody of Gerome’s needy moans and whines filling his ears.

 

Inigo’s fingers got faster and Gerome’s moans grew louder, more desperate. He felt Gerome’s body shake with need as he continued, his thrusts getting quicker and rougher. With his free hand, Inigo reached underneath his boyfriend’s body to loosely stroke Gerome’s stiff cock. 

 

“You could cum just like this, couldn’t you?” Inigo teased, “My fingers deep in your ass and my free hand on your cock?”

 

Gerome tried to speak, but all he could do was moan and whine. “P-Please…” he managed to choke out.

 

Inigo hummed quietly and pressed several kisses to Gerome’s spine as he continued to scissor him, stretching out his hole. With his other hand, he made quick work of swirling his fingers around the head of Gerome’s dick. He gently rubbed the pads of his fingers against Gerome’s leaking tip.

 

Inigo removed him fingers from Gerome’s hole and let go of his cock, watching him tremble and whine with need and desperation.

 

“Shh,” Inigo cooed and rubbed a soothing hand on Gerome’s thigh. 

 

He retrieved the tin of oil again and poured a generous amount into the palm of his hand. He wrapped his hand around his own length and slowly began to smear the oil all over his erection. 

 

After he was well oiled, he wiped the excess onto his thigh before holding Gerome’s hips in place to line himself up with Gerome’s ass.

 

Inigo watched as Gerome continued to tremble with need and excitement. “Ready, darling?” Inigo asked quietly.

 

“Hurry it up,” Gerome said gruffly. 

 

Inigo laughed quietly, knowing well how desperate Gerome was at this point.

 

“Oh, baby, you’re so desperate for my cock, aren’t you?” Inigo purred as he pressed into Gerome.

 

Gerome moaned loudly as Inigo’s cock entered his ass and gripped the sheets so tightly Inigo worried they may tear. Gerome’s pale hips pressed back against Inigo, trying to speed up the process.

 

Inigo held Gerome in place, not allowing him to sink back any further. He softly shushed Gerome as he rubbed his thumb against Gerome’s hip, “Take it slow, honey. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

Inigo rolled his eyes, though Gerome couldn’t see it. “I know you are, but we’re going at my pace tonight,” he said, still slowly pushing into Gerome.

 

At halfway, Gerome let out a whine and clenched the sheets again, causing Inigo to stop and begin to slowly pull out with worry.

 

“Don’t stop,” sighed Gerome.

 

More kisses were pressed to Gerome’s back before Inigo began to push in again, a little faster than before. Gerome groaned quietly and relaxed, silently willing his worrisome boyfriend to move faster.

 

Inigo gripped Gerome’s hips tight as his own met Gerome’s ass. His entire length pressed inside Gerome, causing him to shake with pleasure. Inigo hummed softly as he pulled out again, nearly all the way out before thrusting into Gerome’s tight ass again.

 

Gerome let out soft, needy moans as Inigo set a slow and shallow pace with his thrusts, desperate for more. “Please, go faster,” he whined.

 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you…”

 

“Yes, I’m sure,” Gerome said with a slight growl in his tone. He began to push his hips back against Inigo’s cock, moaning as it went deeper.

 

Inigo sighed softly at his boyfriend’s antics, but decided to go along with it.  He increased his pace slowly, eliciting breathy moans from Gerome. He felt Gerome’s ass hit his hips in response, trying to convince Inigo to move faster and harder.

 

Loud moans left Gerome’s lips as Inigo began to pound his ass, mindless and needy pleas spilled out with his moans.

 

“Ooh, yes, yes- please, please… fuck, oh yes, Inigo, baby… please, yes, more,” Gerome whined and begged as he pressed his face into the bed.

 

“You’re so beautiful when you come undone,” Inigo said as he continued to thrust in and out of Gerome, “but of course, you’re always beautiful.”

 

Gerome chuckled softly, “You’re such a-” a moan broke him off for a moment, “-a sap.”

 

Inigo smiled. “I love you, my dear.”

 

“I know you do.”

 

A soft kiss was pressed to the back of Gerome’s head before Inigo returned his focus to making his love feel good. Gerome moaned loudly as Inigo continued to thrust into him. 

 

“O-Oh, fuck… your highness..,” Gerome moaned.

 

Inigo flushed slightly at what was now a pet name. He could practically feel more blood rushing to his cock as Gerome continued to moan.

 

Inigo smirked to himself and allowed his thrusts to become deeper. “You’re so loud, darling. It’s like you want the whole camp to know,” Inigo teased and landed a single hard smack against Gerome’s ass.

 

With his face buried into the mattress, Gerome let out a loud, throaty moan. Inigo smiled as Gerome’s body shook with pleasure, giving him a few more pumps before pulling out. Gerome lifted his head and let out a whine as Inigo did so.

 

Inigo pressed a kiss to Gerome’s back. “Hush, darling. Lay on your back for me, okay?”

 

Gerome turned over and laid on his back as he looked up expectantly at Inigo. With a smile, Inigo moved in close and kissed Gerome on the lips with intense fervor.

 

A few moments later, Inigo pulled away from the kiss which left a long trail of saliva, still connecting them. He smiled as he looked at his gorgeous and oh-so wrecked boyfriend, pupils wide with desire and desperate for more. The link of saliva broke and Inigo pressed a kiss to Gerome’s cheek.

 

“I want to see your pretty face when you cum,” Inigo purred.

 

Gerome’s face flushed a deep red and Inigo pressed another soft kiss to his cheek. He felt the corners of Gerome’s mouth tugging up into a smile as he kissed him. Inigo re-entered Gerome’s ass, quicker than before now that he’s been well loosened. Gerome moaned quietly as Inigo pressed himself in again. Inigo went slow for a moment, making sure Gerome was okay.

 

“You can move,” Gerome said softly, “I’m okay.”

 

Inigo smiled and gave him a chaste peck on the lips as he returned to the pace he had set before. Gerome moaned as Inigo pressed kisses to his neck which turned into hickeys. Gerome wrapped his arms around Inigo’s torso, beginning to dig his nails into Inigo’s skin as he threw his head back with a moan.

 

Inigo could tell Gerome was getting close; he was getting louder and louder, and slipped in between moaning praises in Ylissean and in Valmese. Gerome hooked one of his legs around Inigo’s waist as he moaned Inigo’s name.

 

The burning feeling in the pit of Inigo’s stomach was returning, so he knew he was also getting close. The tightness of Gerome’s ass as he neared his own orgasm caused electricity to run through his body every time he thrusted.

 

Gerome arched his back as he threw his head back and moaned. He was shaking and desperate, every one of Inigo’s thrusts felt like fire.

 

With a soft chuckle, Inigo stopped his thrusts and instead wrapped his hands around Gerome’s neck, who gave a slight nod, and put soft, but firm, pressure. Gerome let out a soft gasp, followed by a low moan, as he let his mouth hang open. 

 

Gerome was  _ very   _ into being choked while they were intimate, so Inigo tried to implement it at least a little when he topped Gerome. He wasn’t into the idea of being choked, or even choking someone, the way Gerome was, but he liked making Gerome happy. Of course, it took Inigo a while to convince Gerome he was okay with doing it, at least a little. The first time they did it, Gerome said it was one of the hottest things they’ve ever done.

 

After a few moments, Inigo let go of Gerome’s throat, allowing Gerome to take a deep breath. Inigo pressed many kisses on Gerome’s face. Gerome wrapped his arms around Inigo and pulled him closer to press and firm kiss to his lips, silently telling Inigo he was okay and that he enjoyed it.

 

Inigo smiled and continued to thrust into Gerome, causing Gerome to gasp and moan once more. “And you tease me about being loud…”

 

Gerome laughed softly, “Perhaps I want everyone to know I’m yours.’

 

“You’re ridiculous,” Inigo said, a deep blush spreading over his cheeks.

 

Gerome opened his mouth to respond again, but was cut off by his moans. Suddenly, he held Inigo tight as he came, hard.

 

“I love you,” Gerome whined as his stomach and abs were covered in his cum. “I love you.”

 

With a kiss pressed to Gerome’s cheek, Inigo came as well, filling Gerome’s hole. Gerome moaned quietly at the sensation and hugged Inigo a bit closer, shaking slightly in his post orgasm bliss.

 

“I love you too, my dear,” Inigo said before kissing Gerome softly on the lips. He lightly rubbed circles on Gerome’s shoulder, trying to calm his blissful shaking.

 

After several minutes of gentle and slow kissing, Inigo pulled away to press a kiss to Gerome’s cheek. He sat up a bit and slowly pulled out, both he and Gerome moaning quietly.

 

Once his dick was removed from Gerome’s ass, Inigo leaned down to press another kiss to Gerome’s lips.

 

“That… was okay, right?” Inigo asked.

 

Gerome smiled softly. “Of course. You’re always amazing.”

 

Inigo smiled in return and laid down on his side next to Gerome, holding his hand.

 

A thoughtful hum vibrated in Gerome’s throat before a small smirk appeared on his face. With his free hand, using two fingers, he swiped up some the cum that had landed on his abdomen. He winked at Inigo before raising his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean.

 

“You are… ridiculous. And gross,” Inigo said.

 

Gerome laughed. “You love it.”

 

“I love  _ you _ .”

 

Gerome’s eyes widened as a deep red blush spread over his face. Inigo laughed softly and cupped Gerome’s cheek with one hand and pulled him down slightly, meeting their lips yet again in another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> if yall are here to leave nasty comments about how gerome wouldnt be a bottom. please leave. dont leave any comments. if ur here to say something nice/leave constructive criticism, please do, i beg you. 
> 
> but if ur gonna be mean please leave me alone i wrote this for my own enjoyment, not to get yelled at


End file.
